The Pigtails
by wthkate
Summary: Haha WELL! I'm not really sure why I wrote this! XD Its about Momo trying to get Izuru and Renji to put their hair in pigtails.


It happened right after practice! Momo, Izuru, and Renji went to their usual hangout spot where they go after their soul reaper class. For some odd reason the three were unusually quite, but Momo soon broke the silence by shouting, "I have an idea!" She was sitting in the middle of the two boys, she pulled out two pieces of string, jumped up and faced her friends.

"Lets do each other's hair!" Momo shouted with a huge smile, it was obvious she was serious about it.

"Wh…What?" the two responded rather confused.

"You heard me! Maybe pigtails like me!" Her smile widened even more, "How about it you guys!!"

"Momo, were guys! Why would we want a girly hair style!?" Renji shouted at the overly excited Momo.

"AWW!!!! Come on! No one else is around to see you guys!!" she shouts as her smile fades, but quickly comes back when she faces Izuru.

Her face said it all and Izuru just blushed and looked over at Renji, who was still surprised about Momo's idea.

"Come on Izuru!!!" She puts her hands together and looked as cute as possible.

Momo just stood there as the two boys said nothing. Momo's happy face faded and she dropped her arms, she turned around and sat down, The two boys looked at each other and quickly changed the subject.

"You guys aren't any fun at all," Momo says with an annoyed face. She thought to herself, "I'm going to get one of them to wear pig tails!" She puts on an evil smile and looks back at them. They were talking to each other and they didn't even notice her and she waited for it to become quite again. When the two finally stopped talking she then took the opportunity.

She says, "WELL! I'm bored, to bad I didn't have any girl best friends who LIKE to wear pig tails. To bad I'm stuck with these two guys! I brought all this string for nothing, who am I going to give them to? Just throw them away or something? (She sighs) Yep guys are just afraid to try new things." She looks back at them with a sad face.

Renji and Izuru just become confused again.

"Uh… Well um." Renji said not knowing what to say really. "Maybe you should become best friends with Rukia…"

"AWW! Come on Renji! It'll be fun!!" She says turning around completely.

"Yeah Renji! I think you should let her!" Izuru says laughing at him.

"HEY! Shut up Izuru!" Renji shouts annoyed.

"YEAH! COME ON RENJI!! Wear the pig tails!!" Momo shouts with a HUGE smile and waves the piece of string.

"Yeah Renji I think you should" says Izuru

"HA! I'll do it if you do it to Izuru!" Renji shouts as he points to him.

Momo smiles and shakes her head yes at Izuru.

It just took one happy expression from Momo to get Izuru to agree.

"Fine." Izuru says slightly blushing.

"YAY!!!!" Momo jumps and runs over to Renji, "You know Renji! You already have your hair up! It'll be the same just instead you'll have two!" She shouts happily. She tells Izuru to turn around so it will be a surprise to see Renji's new hair.

Momo kneels behind him and takes his hair down and grabs one of the strings, she then grabs a clump of hair and she bunches it together, trying to get it perfect. She makes it low instead of high pig tails. She then ties it with a perfect little bow she then grabs the other sides and does the same. She laughs and gets up and runs in front of him. She and shouts, "Izuru!! Look at Renji!!" Izuru turns around and jumps up and starts laughing. Momo folds her hands and puts them against her chin and shouts, "Renji you look adorable!" She laughs so hard she starts crying and falls over!

Izuru and Momo just laugh for a good two minutes as Renji sits there VERY annoyed and starts taking them down, "NOO!!!!!!" Momo stops him and holds out her hand, "You can't take them down yet!!!! I have to put Izuru's hair in pig tails then you can do what ever!" She jumps up and walks over to Izuru. She looks at his hair, which was not as long as Renji's, and says, "Izuru your hair is to short." Momo says with a straight face "But I can make this work!!" She shouts with a smile and signaling him to sit down.

"Hey wait a minute! Momo you only had two pieces of string!" Renji shouts.

Momo looks over at him and glares, "Renji. I have plenty of string." She smiles and turns towards Izuru. She then try's her best to get a clump of hair, she then ties it, but since it was so small it stuck out just like Momo's. Renji starts laughing at him, but is quickly stopped by Momo.

"Renji! Turn around! It has to be a surprise darn it!" Momo shouts with an evil glare.

Renji quickly turns around and mumbles.

"Back to you Izuru!" She smiles and grabs the other half, she struggles on this one since she put to much in the other side, she eventual gets it tied and smiles. She observed the pigtails for a couple seconds."OKAY!!" She shouts it so randomly Izuru flinches. Momo runs in front of him and looks at him, "Izuru you look cuter than Renji!!" She smiles. "Renji look!" She shouts at him. Renji was already getting up and he looked at him and started laughing.

"Hey! You have pig tails to!" Izuru shouts at Renji.

"Yeah, but you look so-" Renji is interrupted by Momo.

"Izuru looks cuter than you Renji." She looks at him, "And stop making fun of each other! This is a cute hair style and you guys pull it off!" Momo Shouts closing her eyes and smiling.

"WHAT?! We do not! We're guys! We do not pull this off!" Renji shouts embarrassed.

"Haha! I think Renji pulls it off better than Momo!" Izuru shouts laughing at Renji.

"HEY!!" Momo shouts at Izuru "Are you saying I'm not a girl?!?!?"

"Oh! Wait no! That's not what I meant!" Izuru shouts.

"Err! This hair style works perfectly for me!" Momo shouts angrily at Izuru.

"Oh what ever I'm just glad no one is around!" Renji shouts with relief.

Just as he said that Rukia walks by and looks at him. "Cute hair Renji." Rukia says laughing and gives a thumbs up to Momo. Momo smiled at Rukia and looked at Izuru signaling her to look at Izuru. "You to Izuru!!" Rukia laughs and waves good bye to the three. Momo looks over at Renji who was shocked that Rukia walked by and saw him with pig tails! Momo just laughed.


End file.
